


Bodyguard

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

Natasha's father hires a bodyguard to protect her.  
Her father is a Senator and wants to protect her at all cost.  
Nat does not need a bodyguard.  
So she evades him every chance she gets.  
But he is too good at his job.  
She isn't blind.  
The bodyguard is gorgeous.  
Well built, blue-gray eyes and blonde hair.  
She doesn't understand the danger to her life until he steps in front of the bullet for her.  
They become friends after that.  
She falls for him as she gets to know the man beneath the stern surface.  
He too returns those feelings but does not want to disrespect her father.  
They tell her father who is surprisingly accepting wanting her to be happy.  
They make love.  
Every night she traces the scars on his body.  
She is glad she found him and has him.


End file.
